Ninjago: Halloween Style
by PowerinPink
Summary: After several minutes of begging from Jay and Lloyd, the ninja and Nya are honored guests to Ninjago City's Halloween Party. While at the party, they get an unexpected guest! Garmadon has changed them into what they dressed as. Now they have to find a way back to normal, or be stuck like this forever! Before Wrong Place, Wrong Time! :D
1. Halloween Party Invite

It was another peaceful and Garmadon-free day. The birds were chirping, not a cloud in the sky, and everyone seemed to be happy. That is, until a certain blue and green ninja returned.

"No way are we going! Ninja aren't meant to go to parties; we have to protect the city!" Cole protested for the tenth time. They were all inside the Game Room, and for the first time, nobody was playing games. Around ten minutes ago, Jay and Lloyd had arrived from the Dojo and telling them about some Halloween Party that the Mayor was hosting. Ever since then, yelling could be heard throughout the entire ship.

"Well, we can protect the people _while_ we have fun! Like if someone is in trouble, we can just go save them and go back! Come on, the _Mayor_ requested for us to come! It would be injustice to deny him." Jay retorted. Cole face palmed at this and shook his head.

"Please Cole; they said we would be honored guests! I've never been honored or a guest my entire life!" Lloyd whined. Kai, Nya, and Zane watched them argue in silence. Zane looked extremely confused on the entire situation, while Kai and Nya tried to zone them out.

"I am confused. What is Halloween?" Zane asked the siblings. They exchanged glances; not knowing how to explain it.

"Well...every 31st of October, there is a holiday called Halloween. I don't exactly know why, but people would dress up as monsters or whatever they wanted, and go house to house and get candy." Zane listened intently, not wanting to miss a thing.

"That's called trick or treating, but most people our age just go to parties dressed up now."

"That sounds very interesting. Cole, we should go. It would be a new experience, and a reward for all of our hard training, especially Lloyd."

"Great now you!? Guys, we have a reputation to hold, and we're not going to just throw it out the window!" Cole actually wanted to go, but he knew nobody would ever take them seriously again. How can you take someone seriously after you saw them at some Halloween Party dressed as a zombie?

"Fine, then you can go tell the Mayor that we don't want to go. Let's see how he takes that." Jay muttered. Every year, Ninjago City would have a huge party four times. One for Valentine's Day, beginning of summer, Halloween, and of course Christmas. This would be the very first party with the ninja in town, and the mayor practically begged them to come.

"I see you are all facing a dilemma." They heard Sensei say. They turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Sensei, what do you think is the best choice?" Zane asked him. Sensei thought over it before shrugging.

"On one hand, going to the party will be a great reward, but not going will save your reputation. I say you take a vote; now if you'll excuse me, I will be meditating in my room." With that, Sensei shut the door.

"Ha! You heard what he said! Time for a vote!" Jay cheered. He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote one of the wooden walls.

_Go to Party and have fun:_

_Don't go to Party and be boring:_

"Okay, with Lloyd and me that is two votes!" He place two tallies next to the 'go to party'.

"And I say no!" Cole stuck his tongue out at Jay. Jay rolled his eyes and put one tally against going to the party.

"I say we should go. It seems like fun." Zane smiled. Jay smirked and placed another tally.

"Looks like we're going!" Jay blew a raspberry at Cole.

"Not just yet. Kai and Nya still haven't voted!"

"What's the point? Even if they both vote with you, we'll be tied!"

"If it resorts to a tie...then we flip a coin." Jay nodded his head, and everyone looked towards Kai and Nya.

"I-I'm not sure guys. I'm not really a party type of girl." Nya muttered quietly.

"And it sounds kind of lame." Kai agreed. Jay's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Nya, you're like the definition of party girl! And Kai, I know you want to go! Come on, for me!" Jay begged while getting on his knees. Nya sighed before nodding.

"For you." She smiled at him.

"Yes, in your face Cole! We. Are. Going!" Jay gloated with a victory dance. Cole sighed in annoyance and shoved him into one of the beanbag chairs.

"Fine, we'll go, but when people don't take you seriously don't come crying to me." Cole stated and started to play videogames. Jay lifted his head from his beanbag and smirked.

"You realize that nobody takes me seriously anyways." He, Kai, and Lloyd joined Cole in videogames, happy that the arguing of the day was over with.

"So Nya, what are you going to wear?" Zane asked her with curiosity.

"I don't know. I haven't really dressed up for Halloween in years." She shrugged. Zane went silent as he thought about that answer. _I wonder why she hasn't celebrated such a glorious holiday_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Garmadon was lying on his throne when Skales and the other Generals slammed open the door.

"Master, we bring great news! Word is, there's another famous Ninjago Party, and guess who the honored guests are!" The Fangpyre General smirked.

"The ninja? How can this possibly be great news?! You have only told me that my enemies are going to have fun!" Garmadon growled with anger. _I don't want to hear about their celebrations! I want to hear about their defeat!_

"What if we told you that we have a great idea? This isn't just any holiday; this is Halloween! Meaning they'll dress up." Skales smirked. Garmadon sent him a confused glare.

"And how does this help me?"

"It is simple! You must crash the party and turn the ninja into what they dress as!"

Garmadon stared at the snakes in shock, and then smirked.

"Yes, yes I believe that that just might work."

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers from previous stories! At first I wasn't going to do this, but after asking you guys everyone seemed to like it :)**

**I know I already asked, but I'll need more options for costumes (nothing sexual you guys ;))**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What are you dressing as for Halloween? If you're not dressing up, then what would you if you were still a little kid?**

**I hope you all enjoy this! :D**


	2. Costumes!

"So what are you guys going to wear?" Jay asked his family as they waited for Zane to bring out the food. They had all gotten over the argument, and were actually excited for the party. There was only four every year, so they had to make the most of it.

Even Cole decided that there was no point in arguing, so he didn't hide the fact that he was looking forward to the party. Halloween wouldn't be coming for a while, so they had time to get costumes and get ready.

"No idea." They all answered in unison. Jay groaned in annoyance.

"You people have no imagination! Come on, you have to have thought of something!" He protested. _I've already thought of, like, twenty things!_ The others went silent as they thought, but before they could say anything Zane arrived with the food.

"I hope you all will enjoy; I made orange chicken with rice." Everyone's mouth watered as the welcoming aroma scented the room. They all dug in, and Zane watched with slight pride. Cooking was one of the main things he exceled at.

"I believe you were all talking about costume ideas. What have you all come up with?" He asked with curiosity. _I cannot wait for this holiday. It seems most interesting,_ he thought with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking of a mummy or something. Maybe even a Samurai." Jay winked at Nya at the last part, causing her to blush and giggle. Everyone rolled their eyes at their romance.

"Get a room." Cole muttered.

"Maybe I will. Now come on, tell me what you're thinking!" Jay pleaded. Cole rolled his eyes, but admitted.

"Werewolf or..." He mumbled his other idea under his breath.

"What?" Kai asked, from Cole's right, in confusion. Cole repeated his answer under his breath; pretty much annoying the heck out of everyone.

"Come on Cole, it can't be _that_ bad." Lloyd smirked. _It must be pretty bad if he won't tell us_.

"...Michael Jackson." Cole answered hesitantly. It grew quiet...until everyone burst into laughter. Cole sighed in annoyance and waited for them to finish. Of course, he isn't exactly patient so that got boring quickly.

"You guys done yet?"

"N-not yet, j-just give me a second." Jay managed to say before falling out of his chair. Kai and Lloyd laughed harder at that until they were on the floor too.

"It's not that funny." Cole muttered. After a few minutes everyone finally calmed down, and the fallen boys got back up.

"S-sorry, it's actually n-not that bad of an i-idea." Kai admitted through chuckles. Everyone nodded in agreement and started talking about their ideas.

"I don't know...I was thinking a black cat or a witch." Nya smiled. Jay sighed dreamily at the thought of Nya as either one. _That girl surely is something_, he thought happily.

"I guess a pirate...or vampire." Kai mentioned with a shrug.

"Well I'm deciding between a skeleton and zombie." Lloyd smirked. Everyone turned to Zane, wanting to hear his answer.

"I haven't actually thought about what I should dress as. I've only discovered what Halloween was today." Zane sighed with embarrassment. _I feel so left out_, he thought sadly.

"Why don't you be a scientist or something? That would be ironic." Cole asked. Zane had a thoughtful look before nodding. Being a scientist would be one of his options.

After dinner everyone, minus Sensei, made their way to the Game Room. Jay and Kai were playing a heated battle again.

"Get a load of this!" Kai smirked as he was in the lead. They both were pressing the buttons on the controller with concentration and speed.

"Take that!" Jay cheered as he started to catch up. Cole and Lloyd rolled their eyes at the ninja's reactions and shook their heads.

"Children." Lloyd sighed sarcastically. Cole chuckled and nodded.

"So Nya, why haven't you celebrated Halloween recently?" Zane asked. Nya stiffened slightly, and they all swore they saw Kai stiffen too. It grew incredibly quiet in the room as the two siblings grew silent.

"I guess I just outgrew it." She lied, but nobody pushed her. Jay took this time to defeat Kai in the game.

"Wait what? Dude, you totally cheated!"

Dude, I totally didn't! I won that fair and square!" Kai threw the controller on the floor and face planted into a beanbag chair next to Nya. She rolled her eyes and ruffled his already messy hair. Jay got up and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Hey Nya, I wanted to know...if you'd be my d-date to the party." Jay blushed at his stutter. Nya giggled however and nodded her head eagerly.

"I'd love to."

"Ewwww, cooties." They heard Kai say from his beanbag chair. They both laughed and smacked him on the head.

"So, Michael Jackson, huh?" Lloyd asked Cole with a smirk.

"Oh like a skeleton is much better!"

"Yes because it's, like the epitome of Halloween costumes!"

"Oh shut up." Cole muttered before joining the others. Lloyd followed him with a grin.

"You should probably tell the Mayor that we're going; it's not smart to keep him waiting." Cole informed Jay. Even if they saved the city numerous times, they still had to follow the rules, meaning the Mayor too. Upsetting him wouldn't be wise.

"But I'm so comfy." Jay groaned. Cole threw one of the beanbag chairs at Jay, who cursed.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'm going!" He got up and lifted the beanbag chair, and shot it towards his brother...or tried to shoot it towards him. It ended up missing Cole by a few feet.

"Nice shot now go email him or something." Jay stuck his tongue out at him, but obeyed.

"The Mayor has an email?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

* * *

**I apologize for it being shorter than usual :(**

***To get rid of confusion, Cole is excited for the party! He was just paranoid that they'd lose their reputation :)**

**And sorry for lack of action, it will get better soon :D**

**Question of the Chapter *DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE*:**

**Do you love the new uniforms and weapons or what?!**

**Sexy :3**


	3. Best Party Ever!

A full week went by until it was finally Halloween.

The entire Ninjago City was decorated like Halloween Town; black and orange streamers, every building had cobwebs with giant spiders on them, and people were even wearing their costumes.

Flyers and posters were spread all throughout town advertising the party:

_Ninjago Halloween Party!_

_Anyone who is anyone is showing up, including our honor guests: The Ninja!_

_Age: 15+_

_Twenty dollar Admission fee!_

_Where- Town Park_

_Time- 7:00 pm- 1:00 am_

_Happy Halloween!_

Almost the entire city was going, especially since the ninja were going to show up. Everyone waited impatiently for the party to begin; each one eager for a night of fun.

The ninja were all enjoying their videogames before the party started. Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and even Zane were playing to see who was 'The Greatest Video gamer that ever existed'. Nya watched them play with a bored look; why is it that they always played games? She looked over at the clock and frowned.

"We should probably get ready now; the thing's about to start." She advised the boys. None of them reacted; each one's attention was completely focused on the game. She shook her head in annoyance and shut the game off.

"Hey!"

"Nya, what the heck!?"

"I was going to win!"

"Not cool!"

"Jerk!"

Nya rolled her eyes at their reactions before laughing.

"Well, since it looks like you're not doing anything; we should get ready for that party. Unless you want to let everyone, including the mayor, down." The others sighed before heading off to change. After days of consideration, they had all decided on what to wear. After what seemed like forever, everyone was ready to go.

Cole, who did not enjoy being laughed at, decided that dressing as Michael Jackson probably wasn't a good idea. He had chosen to dress as a werewolf; he had plastic fangs, claws, and a fake ripped up outfit.

Zane changed his mind last minute and chose to be Frankenstein; it reminded him of him, without the monster part. He wore all green, his face was even painted, and he had two fake metal pieces sticking out of his neck.

Jay was dressed up like a mummy; cloth was wrapped around him tightly except for his face. He honestly thought that his outfit was possibly the greatest to ever exist.

Kai decided to go as a vampire, with fake fangs and black cloak. He had two maker drawn holes on his neck to look like he had been bitten.

Lloyd choose to be a skeleton and had on a black suit that had bone designs. They glowed a bright one in the dark, which he couldn't wait to show off.

Nya was dressed up as a black cat. She had a black unitard with black leggings, a headband with fluffy ears on top, and drew whiskers on her face with eyeliner.

"Hey Edward, how's Bella?" Jay teased Kai with a smirk. Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Really, a Twilight joke?" Jay nodded his head with pride.

"Yep. Hey Jacob, how's the pack?" Cole face palmed and punched Jay in the shoulder.

"Guys, quit fighting! The party starts in a few minutes, and we promised the Mayor to arrive with a grand entrance." The others sighed, but nodded their heads. As they headed to the deck they wished Sensei a good night, and got onto the Mega Dragon. They all enjoyed the crisp air as they flew towards the Ninjago Park. The sun was just setting, leaving a mysterious glow. The full moon glowed brightly in the sky, and the stars were just starting to appear.

They saw the park and got ready for their entrance. Even though they only started letting people in a few minutes ago, the park was starting to fill up. There was a large stage area, where a DJ blasted music loudly. There were spotlights that shot orange and black lights into the sky, and fog machines gave the area a ghost theme.

To sum it up, the place looked awesome.

People started to notice the ninja on the dragon and started to cheer and point. As the Mega Dragon flew above the entrance of the park, the ninja and Nya jumped off. Everyone spun into their tornadoes (Jay held Nya in his), and spun high in the air. They made circles all around the park before landing in the front. Everyone cheered and clapped; every girl screaming their favorite ninja's name.

The Mayor, who was dressed like Superman, walked up to them and shook their hands with a smile.

"Thank you all so much for coming! And might I say what an amazing entrance! Love the costumes by the way; I hope you will all enjoy my party." They all nodded and thanked him for the invite, before they headed to the party.

_Shut up and dance_ started to play loudly on the speakers. Not one person was sitting down as they sang along with the song.

Jay grabbed Nya's hand and ran into the large crowd to dance. Nya giggled at his excitement and they started to dance to the beat. People made a circle around them and cheered them along. Strobe lights shined throughout the crowd, which gave an awesome effect.

Kai, Cole, and Lloyd both laughed and started to dance to the song, not caring what people thought. Zane flipped his humor switch on and caught up with them. He was actually enjoying himself, something he never got to do often. The partiers around them made a circle around them as they danced; something that came in the honored guest's package they guessed.

"I thought you didn't want to ruin our reputation!" Kai screamed over the lyrics to Cole. Cole rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best party ever!" The boys all cheered in agreement as they continued to dance. A spotlight had been placed on them, and people took pictures and videos. Kai and Lloyd started to make faces and poses at the people that videotaped just for a laugh.

_This is the best party ever!_

After an hour of partying and dancing, everyone sat at one of the several tables to rest. People would walk up to them and ask for autographs or pictures, some even gave them their phone numbers.

"Best. Party. Ever!" Lloyd cheered over the loud music. Everyone nodded in agreement, and raised their cups in cheers. It was all going well...until Zane's vision was switched to his falcons. The falcon did this on rare occasions; when danger was near.

The falcon was flying a few blocks away from the party, and what he showed Zane made him gasp.

On the way to the party wasn't just some partiers.

It was Garmadon.

* * *

**Shut up and dance, by the Victorious Cast *If you listen to the song while reading, it does make the party sound better. I was listening to it while writing XD***

**Thanks to all my reviewers who helped me decide the costumes **

**Especially Packerfan95 who helped so much with the PMs!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Is Halloween your favorite holiday? Why? XD**

**I love the whole idea of celebrating with scary costumes and free candy! **

**Review guys! I love them all! XD**

***For those who are interested in RPs, check out Red-GoldenWings' forum, especially any yaoi fans***


	4. Zapped

Zane's vision switched back to normal, and he saw his friends all laughing around the table. Another party song was blasting the speakers, and the lights were still flashing. The sun had fully set, and the only natural lighting was from the moon and stars.

"Guys, we've got a problem." He warned his friends.

"What?" Kai yelled over the music.

"I said we've got a-"

"What!?"

Zane rolled his eyes and walked up to Kai and leaned into his ear.

"I said we've got a problem!" He screamed loudly, causing Kai to jerk back and clutch his ear. Cole shot the two confused looks and walked up to them, and Lloyd followed along. Nya and Jay hadn't noticed any of them, and continued to hold hands and talk.

"What's up?" Cole asked his friend. Zane repeated the same thing to everyone, and they all gave him confused glances.

"What do you mean? What's the problem?" Cole asked and Lloyd nodded. They all had to lean in together in a circle just to hear each other, even when they were yelling.

"Garmadon is coming! My falcon showed me; he's almost here!" Cole's eyes widened at this news and he turned serious.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get all these people into safe areas. How long do we have?"

"Five at most." Everyone frowned when they heard this news.

"How can we get all these people away in five minutes? There's no way!" Kai protested while looking at the giant crowd. They were all having a blast, not realizing how much danger they were in.

"We can't just not do anything though! Okay, Kai and Lloyd go throughout the crowd and telling people to go back home. Tell them danger is coming, and they can come back out to party if we give them the okay." Kai and Lloyd nodded before racing off into the crowd. They would go up to random people and tell them the news, and then those people would spread the news.

"I'm going to find the Mayor. Get the lovebirds in on this and go help evacuate people!" Cole ordered urgently before he ran off to find the Mayor. Zane sprinted over to the lovebirds, who hadn't even noticed the worried looks everyone had.

"Guys, Garmadon is coming!" He shouted above the music to them. Their heads whipped towards him in shock. "We've got five minutes! Help evacuate people; tell them to go home, and if it's safe they can come back out!" Jay grabbed Nya's hand and shot off towards the crowd.

* * *

Kai and Lloyd were trying to yell at people to just go home quickly, but they pretty much failed since people kept asking questions.

"Why, I paid fair and square!?"

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't wanna!"

Kai was ready to punch the person who said that, but Lloyd held him back. A crowd of outraged and questioning people started to surround the two ninja. They were all screaming their questions over the music, overwhelming them.

"Why won't they shut up!?" Kai screamed over to Lloyd above the noise. Lloyd shrugged and tried to calm down the crowd. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights all turned to the stage. A nervous Mayor and anxious Cole stood on it.

"Everyone please do not panic! We need you all to report to your homes and stay there until we give you the okay! If the party cannot continue, refunds will be given back! The ninja will be spread out to help you in anyway, but please hurry!" The Mayor spoke into the microphone. People started booing and protesting loudly; more people started to surround Kai and Lloyd too. Kai was prepared to knock some of them out, but Lloyd managed to stop him.

"No, bad Kai! Only hit snakes or skeletons, not citizens!" He teased, causing Kai to roll his eyes. People still continued to crowd the two, and they could see people crowding the others too. Cole sighed at the people's reactions and grabbed the microphone.

"Shut up!"

Everyone grew quiet and turned to the stage.

"Garmadon is coming, and no he was not the guy who saved you from the Great Devourer! Please, we are trying to save you guys so go home! Having you guys running around and screaming doesn't help us!"

Everyone stared at Cole for a minute...before going back to yelling at the closest ninja to them. Cole rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, new plan. The people who don't end up going home, _and _the party gets cancelled, no refunds for them!" Everyone froze before racing off to home. Jay almost lost Nya in the crowd and had to hold onto her tightly. Lloyd nearly got ran over and Zane was nearly shut off. The entire party population was gone, minus the ninja and Mayor.

"Never mind, I guess there was a way." Kai muttered as he tried to smooth his hair that had gotten frazzled from all the people. Lloyd wiped off the dust from his shoulders, and Jay checked to make sure Nya hadn't gotten hurt from the stampede. Lloyd whistled loudly and the Mega Dragon flew down towards him.

"Should I go grab the weapons?" Lloyd asked Cole. Cole turned to Zane.

"How much time do we have?" Zane's vision switched back to the falcon's before responding.

"We still have around five. The large crowd of people stalled Garmadon, but he is still on his way towards us." Cole nodded towards Lloyd, who jumped up onto his dragon and flew off.

"How many snakes did he bring this time?" Jay asked the nindroid while holding hands with Nya and walking towards them.

"From what I could see only Skales and around...six Constricta? Maybe seven, I didn't see that well." Cole had a confused expression.

"Why only that much?"

"Does it matter? We can take them!" Kai smirked. Nya rolled her eyes at her brother's overconfidence.

"Don't underestimate them Kai, we don't know what they could be scheming. What should we do?" She asked Cole. He jumped off the stage to meet up with his friends.

"Just keep your guards up, and don't do anything dumb Kai!" Kai gave a fake offended look and placed a hand over his heart.

"Ow, that hurt." Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not now Kai." They were interrupted when they heard the roar of a dragon. They looked up to see Lloyd jumping off the dragon.

"That was fast." Jay noticed.

"So is news. Sensei already had the weapons outside with him when I got there. Here, he told me to give you this." He explained as he handed everyone their weapons. He mentioned the last part to Nya and handed two daggers.

"Just in time too!" Zane muttered and pointed to the entrance of the park. Garmadon and his snakes were all driving straight towards them. (1)

They all got in defensive stances and waited for Garmadon to arrive. The vehicle made a loud stop straight at the entrance, and he and the reptiles jumped out. Garmadon held his Mega Weapon in his hand and he led the snakes to the ninja slowly.

"What do you want Garmadon?" Cole glared at the Dark Lord. Garmadon looked at all of them before laughing.

"Nice costumes."

Some of them blushed and looked away awkwardly, and some glared in return.

"We asked you a question." Kai growled impatiently. Garmadon shot him a quick glare before looking back towards the others.

"See, I've realized over our time fighting that my attacks are all the same. I attack you too directly, and this is something that I've learned my mistakes."

"Are we going to fight, or are you going to talk us to death?" Jay asked in boredom. Garmadon tried to not strangle the boy, and focused.

"I'm sorry to bore you boy, but I'll soon make this more entertaining. Now!" Garmadon cried out randomly. Suddenly the ninja and Nya felt a tail wrap tightly around their waists and pin their arms to their sides. They were lifted slightly off the floor too.

They had all been so distracted with Garmadon that the Constricta had time to sneak up behind them.

"Hey! Let us go!" Kai called out in rage. They all tried to get out of the grip, but it was useless. Once Garmadon was sure that they were secure he moved closer.

"As I was saying, I've realized that attacking head on isn't always the best solution. So we've come up with the perfect solution."

"Which would be?" Cole asked with a glare.

"Oh you'll find out. Goodbye ninja." Garmadon smirked before shooting the weapon at all six of them. There was a blinding light, and then darkness.

* * *

**(1) In this Garmadon has a vehicle! It's like the Sonar, but black and purple**

**Has anyone else noticed that every story I've written, I have Garmadon hitting them with the weapon as a cliffie? o.O**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who do you think will react the best to being what they dressed as? XD**

**Review guys, I love it!**

**Shoutout to my sisters (you know who you are) ;D**


	5. Monsters

Nya was the very first one to wake up. Her head was aching like as if someone smashed it with a mallet, and her body was sore. She looked around in confusion and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that she was still at the Park, and everyone around her was starting to wake up too. Morning light was just starting to appear, but it was still pretty dark. She guessed that it was around six in the morning.

"Guys, what happened?" She asked the others as they started to get up. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could definitely tell something was wrong. Their costumes looked…different.

"Garmadon, that's what happened." Cole growled just like…an angry dog. Everyone backed away from him in shock and looked at him in confusion.

"Dude what the heck?" Jay questioned, but it was hard to understand. His voice sounded muffled and scratched up. Zane looked at him in confusion before opening his mouth to ask him a question.

"Why…Jay…funny voice?" He managed to say in a deep voice.

"What is going on?" Kai asked in exasperated tone as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lloyd managed to finally wake himself up fully and looked at all of us, and them himself. His eyes widened in disbelief, and then he looked up to everyone.

"Okay don't panic…but I think we just got…transformed." He summed up. Everyone looked at their bodies and everyone else with sudden clarity. After a few seconds of focusing they realized…they weren't wearing costumes. They were the costumes.

Cole's hair had grown shaggier and he his canine teeth had grown sharp. He looked like a werewolf ready to strike.

Zane's skin had a light green tint and his hair was a little darker than its usual.

Jay's whole body was covered with old cloths. They all had a feeling that whatever was under the clothes wasn't pretty.

Lloyd was now a full skeleton, just like the ones they fought. It was creepy, especially since they could look right through him.

Kai's skin had lost its tan and was now pale. His eyes were blood red, and two fangs were gleaming in his mouth.

"Oh no! What do we do!? I can't live my life as a mummy; I'm technically dead right now!" Jay cried out in his ancient voice.

"How do you think I feel? At least you partially have a body!" Lloyd pointed out angrily. His body suit with bones was no more; everyone could literally see his bones. They could probably stick their hands right through his body now!

"My…sensors…tell me…Garmadon's fault." Zane reasoned slowly in his new voice. Nya touched her face and gasped when she felt actual whiskers. She touched her head and felt furry cat like ears, which weren't part of her headband now.

"Oh god, what do we do?" She asked in worry and looked at Cole. He glared at her for a second before shaking his head in shock.

"Sorry, and I think we should get to Sensei. Looks like we stayed here all night so he might be worried." He started to make his way forward and led the others to the Bounty. On the way there Kai's hands went to his mouth. He showed his teeth and felt the tip of his two new fangs. He felt a dull pain in his throat and smelled a sweet aroma, but he decided to ignore it for now.

"I didn't even get any candy." Lloyd muttered in annoyance. Jay gave him an 'are you kidding look'.

"Dude, you don't even have a stomach, so you can't even eat candy." He pointed out. Lloyd's eyes widened and he stopped walking. He fell to his knees and looked up at the sky.

"Why, why did I have to dress up as this!?" He cried out. Cole shook his head and easily lifted the boy back onto his feet.

"Come on, let's just go! The sooner we get home, the sooner we get back to normal." Everyone nodded in agreement and followed again. Kai felt the pain in his throat intensify slightly, but he continued to stay silent. Zane followed everyone at a slow pace, just like Jay. Being Frankenstein and a mummy wasn't such a good idea after all. Lloyd kept losing a bone or two on the way, and had to keep stopping to put it back in place. Cole continued to walk forward, ignoring the instinct to chase some cat. He almost attacked Nya a few times. He couldn't help it; she was dressed like a cat!

They were almost at the Bounty when Kai stopped walking. Imagine being stuck in the Sahara for a week with no water, and you _might_ know what he was feeling. Everyone around him had a weird scent around them…and it smelled good. It took him a second to realize what was happening.

"Guys, I'm _thirsty_." Jay gave him an annoyed look.

"Dude, we just got turned into these monsters, and that's what you're worried about!?"

"No, you don't get it! I'm really _thirsty_!" Cole realized what he meant and walked up to Kai.

"You can handle it, right?" He was concerned and a little bit angry. One more problem he had to deal with now! Kai sighed before shrugging.

"Right now I can, but I don't know about big groups." Cole sighed before he nodded his head.

"Fine, we're lucky nobody else is up right now and outside. I don't think it's safe for you, or any of us, to be out when everyone else is." Jay finally seemed to understand what Kai meant and he backed up.

"I swear if you kill me, I'm going to come back to life and slap you!"

"Shut up Jay! Come on, I see the Bounty!" Cole pointed to it and sprinted towards it. He was never the fastest, but with his new speed…he had to admit that it was exhilarating. Kai and Nya were right behind him, and the others were either naturally slow or trying to pick up their bones.

After several minutes everybody had finally managed to get onto the Bounty. They walked into Sensei's room and saw him meditating.

"Hey Sensei…there was a little…problem." Cole hesitated. Sensei's eyes opened and nodded for him to continue.

_LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME! LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME! LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME!_

Sensei thought over what Cole had just told him and nodded.

"I know of a way to change you all back, but it will take a few days at most. The only way to return you back to normal is for you…is to be hit with the Mega Weapon again." The others gasped in shock.

"Getting shot by that Weapon is what did this though!" Jay protested. Sensei nodded his head.

"And it will be the only thing to change you back. There is no other cure for your problem, but I suggest you don't battle my brother today. You must all get used to your new bodies until then." They all bowed and headed into the Game Room to talk it over.

"This isn't good! Kai can't go out in the city since he might bite someone, Lloyd will fall apart, Zane and Jay are too slow, and Cole and I are animals!" Nya sighed with sadness and plopped down onto a beanbag. Cole shook his head, which reminded Lloyd of a dog, and growled.

"No, we can't give up! We'll just have to go at night. Zane and Jay will just be in the back; Lloyd can use some glue or something!"

"You realize that that didn't solve anything! Kai's just going to get more thirsty and kill everyone, the glue thing made no sense, and Zane and I are slower then snails!" Jay protested. Cole glared at him and bared his teeth. Jay's eyes widened in fear and he walked away. Zane shot Cole a concerned look.

"I…believe your…transformation…has made you rash." Cole shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not rash!" And stormed out of the room.

"Jerk!" Lloyd called after him before face planting into a beanbag.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

**I hope I got it all right!**

**I wanted Cole to be rash, and sort of hate Nya (dogs hate cats, duh!)**

**And how ironic that Jay is now slow and talks a little less :)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**How upset were you when you found out that Ninjago wasn't going to be on yesterday on Halloween!? I was so pumped, and then Scooby Doo comes on -_-**

**SHOUTOUT TO MA SISTAS! LOVE YOU GUYS XD**


	6. Training and Traps

The next day seemed like torture for everyone.

Jay kept complaining about how itchy the bandages were. He wanted to rip them off, but he didn't want to know what was underneath them. The worst part was the fact that he wasn't as fast as he used to be.

Zane was just as slow as Jay, and his speaking problem annoyed him. He couldn't say one full sentence without pausing. After several attempts, he realized that there was nothing he could do about it, so he just stopped talking.

Lloyd's bones continued to randomly fall off, sometimes without him even noticing. People were constantly telling him 'Your left arm isn't there' or 'what happened to your rib?'!

Cole was extremely impatient and rash the entire day. He had almost attacked Nya _twice_ and even Kai once. He couldn't help his instincts to attack a cat and vampire. They were his natural enemies…or maybe he just wanted to attack Kai since the kid can get annoying sometimes.

Nya spent the whole day on guard since Cole almost killed her twice. She was lucky that the others were there to help bring him back to his senses. He always apologized after, but she was getting paranoid.

Kai's thirst was killing him. He had to focus on not sucking the blood out of people 24/7. He was almost killed by Cole, which was _not_ the highlight of his day. Sure there were times when he wanted to just bite Cole…but that was only his vampire instincts…right?

They were all trying to get used to being what they were, because at night they would head out in search of the Mega Weapon. They had decided they would leave in about an hour. They were all cooped up inside of the Game Room, and Jay was getting annoyed by the silence.

"Okay, I can't take it! Somebody please say something! Anything, I'm dying here!" He cried out in a raspy ancient voice.

"Shut up Jay!" Cole growled in annoyance from his seat.

"See, that's better than the awkward silence! Come on, somebody name a topic or something!" Nya, who felt bad for Jay, decided to play along.

"Okay, who thinks they know where the weapon is?" Everybody looked at each other and shrugged.

"The Weapon is obviously with my father, so where would he be?" Lloyd added as he rubbed his chin. Kai shrugged and made a guess.

"Somewhere dark and creepy probably. Maybe the sewers or something." Zane thought it over before adding in his thoughts.

"Kai…is correct. We…should…check out…the sewers." Everyone nodded at the plans when a thought came to Jay. He turned from his seat to look over at Kai.

"Do you sparkle?" Everybody, minus Kai, burst out laughing at Kai's expression. Kai glared at Jay and hissed at him angrily. Jay held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Honest question!"

"Okay, everybody in the training room now!" Cole ordered. Everyone quickly obeyed, not wanting to get on his bad side…well except for Kai. He walked slowly just to annoy Cole more. _I guess werewolves and vampires really do hate each other…Twilight was right for once_, Jay thought dryly as he made his way to the Training room.

"We need to see how well we fight with our new bodies." Cole announced once everyone was inside. Everyone nodded at the plan and started to train.

Cole and Kai were both fine with fighting, they were actually a little stronger and faster than before. Nya's fighting hadn't changed at all, and everyone else was worse.

"I can't take it! Every time a kick or punch, I lose something! How do those skeletons manage to keep their bones together?" Lloyd complained. Nya thought it over and then smiled at an idea she had.

"They wear armor! That must be what keeps them together. Here, I have some old Samurai armor from Four Weapons." She brought Lloyd to a metal box in the corner of the room and handed Lloyd armor. They fit him perfectly, and he smiled when his bones stayed intact.

"Now we just have to find what to do with you guys." Cole muttered with concentration as he looked towards Zane and Jay. He snapped his fingers when an idea came to him.

"Try doing Spinjitzu, and I mean everyone." The boys all spread out and cheered their favorite word.

"Ninja-Go!" They spun around into their famous tornadoes and spun around the room. Jay's and Zane's were a little shaky, but still strong. Nya watched each one with fascination; what she would do to do something like that. She stared at the blue tornado with a bright smile; blue was her favorite color of course. When they stopped they both cheered at their victory.

"Good, just do that and you'll be good! We should start getting ready, we leave in ten." Everyone nodded and started to prepare for their departure. Once they were ready they stopped by Sensei's room.

"Enter." He spoke when they knocked.

"We are ready to leave Sensei." Cole informed him. Sensei nodded his head and stood up from his meditating position.

"Very well, please be careful. Do you know where you are to look?"

"We think the sewers, and we'll look around from there." Kai replied with a confident smirk. Sensei nodded his head and smiled at each of his students.

"Take every cautious step you can my students. There is no telling what my brother has in store." They bowed and made their way to the Ultra Sonic vehicle. The sun had finally set, leaving a dark glow surrounding them. The moon shined brightly in the sky, and Cole resisted the urge to howl. They all jumped inside and Kai got behind the wheel. He revved the engine loudly and drove off towards the nearest sewer entrance.

* * *

Skales slithered towards Garmadon with his staff in hand.

"Everything is in place, correct?" Garmadon asked him. Skales nodded his head and laughed at the thought of what the ninja would face.

"I must say, this plan is coming along nicely. Very creative indeed." Garmadon nodded his head and smirked from his throne.

"The ninja will soon come for my staff, but they must get past my…obstacles first." Skales smirked and nodded his head. One of the Hypnobrai snakes knocked on the door to their right before entering.

"I've been given news from the Fangpyres. The ninja have left their home and are searching for you right now." Garmadon nodded his head at the information.

"Good, very good. All of the traps have been set, and it's only a matter of time before they spring." Garmadon laughed evilly at the thought of the ninja's destruction.

_The ninja will pay for even thinking of facing me!_

* * *

**Okay I had a few questions so here you go:**

**Kai isn't a Twilight vampire! XD**

**The sun does hurt but he won't burn, and he doesn't have incredible strength! (The only Twilight similar thing would have to be the fact that he doesn't like werewolves)**

**Same for Cole, he isn't like Jacob or the pack XD**

**He goes by that stereotype that he hates cats and vampires, howls, and all that adorable stuff! :)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What do you think the ninja will be like in the future? Like when they're 30? 40?**

**Would they have the same personalities, would some mature, what do you think?!**

**REVIEW GUYS, PLEASE! I REALLY WANT TO SEE HOW HIGH THIS GOES, AND IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Shoutout to my sistas! You guys rock! XD**


	7. Two more to go

Kai stopped the Ultra Sonic at the nearest sewer entrance he could find. He recognized it as the place where he and the guys were turned into kids. And he thought being turned into a kid was tough! He would give anything to be some skeleton or mummy; at least they didn't have to handle his thirst.

The sun had set almost an hour ago, and the moon was still shining high. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't wait to be a human again, and he was positive everyone else thought the same thing.

The others quickly filed out of the vehicle and headed over to the entrance. Cole easily pried off the cover and threw it like a Frisbee. They all looked down into the hole and looked to each other. As soon as they entered that sewer, they would be in danger 24/7, even if Garmadon wasn't inside.

"Should we split up?" Nya asked Cole shyly. He glared at her before he shook his head in confusion.

"Look I'm sorry I've been all crazy, it's just instincts. And I don't know; Garmadon could use that to his advantage." Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We've faced this guy tons of times! We'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" He joined in confidently. Cole gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"We could all die a painful death?" Lloyd and Jay shrugged, they were already dead anyway. Zane thought it over before advising his family before a fight started.

"We should set up into two teams. Cole, Lloyd, and myself, and Kai, Jay, and Nya." Nya smiled at the idea and nodded. She would be on the same team as her brother _and_ her boyfriend. Everyone nodded and jumped down into the dark sewers. Cole's and Nya's eyes adjusted first and they looked around.

The tunnel split up into two ways, and neither looked inviting. They all nodded to each other and went their separate ways, wondering where the tunnel would lead them.

* * *

Cole led his team through the dark tunnels with concern. He had to protect Lloyd _and_ make sure Zane could handle fighting anybody. However, he trusted Zane and knew he wouldn't rush into things like a certain vampire. He could easily maneuver his way through the dark, which he guessed had to do with his transformation. Zane could easily see too, but he didn't mention it. The tunnel had several turns, and sometimes it split, and he had to decide which way to go. Lloyd and Zane both had weapons out and were looking around cautiously.

"Hey Zane, what do you thinks' going to happen?" He asked the nindroid quietly. Zane turned to him as they walked and smiled comfortingly.

"I...do not…know...but, you'll…be…okay." Lloyd still hadn't got used to Zane's new voice, but it still made him feel better. He nodded his head and continued to look around. He couldn't see anything expect for Zane and Cole's figures. He knew his father had something planned for them, and he was worried that somebody might get hurt. He shook that thought out of his head, and tried to think about something else.

Cole suddenly stopped when he smelled something in the air. It was obvious that the others didn't smell it, because they walked right into him.

"Cole what the heck?" Lloyd groaned and placed his Samurai hat back on. Cole sniffed the air again and coughed.

"Fire!" Zane and Lloyd looked around in confusion before they smelled it. Lloyd was fine since he didn't have lungs or anything like that. Not having to breathe was pretty cool. Cole looked over to Zane, whose eyes were as wide as plates.

"Zane are you okay?" He asked cautiously. He had never been afraid of fire, even if his element was the opposite, but he looked ready to faint.

Zane quickly turned around before he ran off in the opposite direction. He was a lot faster than they had thought, and within seconds even _Cole_ couldn't see him.

"Zane!" They cried out and sprinted after the nindroid, but it was hopeless. The smell of the fire (they still didn't know where it was) was ruining Cole's sense of smell. They finally stopped running at a fork; one way going left, and the other to the right.

"Which way did he go!?" Lloyd cried out helplessly. Cole looked at each entrance before pointing at the one to the right.

"Come on!" He yelled before sprinting off, with Lloyd right on his tail.

* * *

Nya led the two boys through the tunnel since she was the only one who could see in the dark. So being a cat _did_ have its advantages after all. The tunnel continued going through twists and turns, but she could easily find her way. Jay had managed to keep up with her, despite his naturally slow body. Kai was a little behind them since he wanted to make sure nobody followed them.

"What do you think Garmadon's planning?" Jay asked the others.

"I'm guessing something pretty bad." Kai muttered as he looked around. Nya nodded her head as she continued to lead the boys. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Well I wasn't thinking he'd host some sort of tea party!" Nya giggled lightly and turned to him.

"Does it matter? We'll be ready for whatever he throws at us!" Jay smiled lovingly at her spirit and nodded his head with excitement. Kai smiled at their 'flirting' if that's what they wanted to call it. He knew they were love sick, and it made him smile when she looked so…happy.

Nya froze slightly when she heard the pounding of footsteps…headed straight from them. The others heard and got in defensive stances, ready to attack. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Zane, what are you doing?" He stopped when he saw them. They all noticed the fear on his face, and his deep breathing.

"F-fire!" He managed to say through his deep breathing. Nya gave him a confused look.

"Where are Cole and Lloyd?" Zane shrugged and started to shake slightly.

"Whoa you've never been scared of fire before." Jay joined in the conversation. Nya sighed before explaining.

"He's not afraid of fire, Frankenstein is. I remember reading something about that as a child." Kai and Jay nodded in understanding as they tried to calm him down. Nya looked around, but there was no sight of Cole and Lloyd anywhere.

"I bet you Garmadon started that fire." Kai muttered and clenched his fists. Nobody, not even the Dark Lord, hurts his family. He looked around in confusion when he smelt something else in the air. It smelled like the world's best buffet, and he was the only one allowed to eat. He licked his lips and smirked. He was tired of fighting his thirst, why should he? He deserved some sort of reward!

Jay looked away from Zane when he gasped.

"Where's Kai?" He asked in panic. Nya and Zane looked around and gasped too.

"Kai!" Nya called out, but there was no answer. She didn't have to question where he was going. There was only one place.

He was back to Ninjago City, and he was definitely hungry.

Garmadon laughed with victory from his throne. Two traps had already succeeded, and he knew it was only a matter of time before they all did.

He had set a few sticks and papers on fire in one dry section of the sewers to scare the nindroid away from his group. He had Skales send a few snakes to the hospital, and had them steal some of the donated blood. They had just poured at least ten bags of blood over each of the entrances and kept them open, so Kai would smell them and go crazy.

"They'll wish they were never born!" Garmadon laughed and held his Mega Weapon high in the air.

* * *

**GASP**

**Cliffies seem to love my stories XD**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What has been your favorite part throughout this story? Why? **

**I want to make sure people enjoy my stories, so tell me what you loved! XD**

**REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME WITH THAT! :D**

**Shoutout to my sistas! Love you all :***


	8. Everday Monster Issues

Cole and Lloyd continued to run throughout the sewer systems in search of Zane, but he was nowhere to be found. They still had no idea why he just ran off, but Cole guessed it had to do with him being Frankenstein. The tunnels continued to take turns and splits, and the smoke still clogged up his nose. Lloyd followed Cole closely since he couldn't see well in the dark, which was pretty difficult. He almost lost Cole three times the past minute!

"Cole you have to slow down!" He cried out when Cole's speed increased slightly. Cole instantly stopped, causing Lloyd to crash into him. Cole groaned from his spot on the floor and he glared at Lloyd.

"What!?"

"If you keep running like that you're going to lose me too!" Cole sighed and nodded his head. He had gotten so caught up in trying to find his teammate, that he almost another one.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about Zane. Why would he just run off like that?" Lloyd shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know, but worrying about that won't help us." Cole nodded his head, but froze when he heard footsteps. He scowled at the area in front of them and stood in front of Lloyd. He let off a warning growl at the intruder.

"Oh shut it Cole!" He heard Jay call out before he could see Nya, Zane, and Jay walk over. He sighed with relief and walked over to them along with Lloyd.

"Zane, what happened back there?" Cole asked the nindroid with concern. Zane frowned with shame and looked down at the floor.

"Frankenstein had a fear of fire." Nya explained and patted the ninja's shoulder comfortingly. Zane smiled at her with gratitude and nodded his head.

"Where's Kai?" Lloyd asked in confusion when he couldn't see the vampire. Nya bit her lip with worry and shook her head.

"I wish I could tell you. He was here a few minutes ago when we ran into Zane, but then he was just gone. I have no idea where he went." Cole thought this over and sniffed the air. The smoke hadn't reached this section so he could finally smell again. He froze when he smelled a metallic smell in the air.

"He didn't." He mumbled to himself and sprinted over to the nearest entrance to the sewers. He stuck his head through the hole and looked around. He growled when he saw at least a gallon of blood surrounding the entire area. He got out and helped the others out too.

"Oh my god." Nya gasped when she saw the blood everywhere.

"Garmadon did this to get Kai hungrier! We have to find him before he goes on a rampage and kills the whole City!" Jay's eyes widened in shock.

"Guys, we all know Kai! He wouldn't just go ahead and kill people just like that! He's probably fighting his hunger right now!" Lloyd and Nya nodded their heads in agreement. Kai wouldn't just kill people, he had a strong will.

"But…this isn't the….same Kai we….know…and love." Zane explained slowly. He trusted Kai, but even _he _couldn't handle his fear of fire. What were the chances that Kai could handle his thirst?

"But what about my father? He could be anywhere!" Lloyd protested.

"We can get him tomorrow, but we don't have much time for Kai!" He sniffed at the air and looked towards the right of the group.

"He definitely went that way. Smells like vampires." He explained curtly before he walked over to the area. Jay walked a little faster so he could catch up with his canine brother.

"And what do vampires smell like?" He asked with curiosity. Cole gave him a side-glance and contorted his face in disgust.

"Like death." Jay gulped nervously and slowed down so he didn't have to walk up front. Nya rubbed her paws anxiously as she followed. He waited for her to catch up and walked with her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, and she smiled up at him.

"Get a room." Lloyd muttered as he walked past them. He decided to walk next to Zane since he always seemed to calm him down.

"Do you really think Kai would kill someone?" Zane frowned and nodded his head.

"When we…changed…we also…attained our monster's…personalities and…traits. Kai…isn't thinking…clearly while…he is hungry." Lloyd nodded his head and sighed. He only hoped that they could find Kai before someone ended up dead by morning.

Cole heard something in an alley they were about to pass and froze. The smell inside had definitely intensified, and he could hear someone crying. He growled and sprinted into the alley. He glared at the scene in front of him.

In the alley was a citizen, 10 by the looks of it, who had tears running down his face like a river. He had his knees hugged to his chest and he whimpered when he saw everyone.

"P-please d-don't hurt me! I-I swear I-I didn't do an-anything!" He cried and pushed himself against one of the alley's walls. Nya walked over to the boy and tried to calm him down. She brushed her hands through his hair and whispered words of encouragement. Within minutes the boy was done crying.

"What happened?" Jay asked the boy with concern. He took a deep breath and replied shakily.

"T-this guy came up and a-attacked me! H-he looked like some vampire, a-and he tried to bite me." Cole clenched his fists in anger at the thought of Kai nearly killing this kid.

"Then what happened dear?" Nya asked quietly.

"H-he just stopped and backed away. He s-said he was sorry and t-then he just ran off." Everyone sighed in relief at this news. Kai had at least a _little _bit of control, but it wasn't much. Nya helped the boy up and held his hand.

"Honey, it's alright. He just has some issues going on, and it will never happen again. Please go home; your parents must be worried." The boy nodded his head and instantly sprinted off towards his house.

"See, he can't handle himself anymore! When we find him, he is not leaving the Bounty ever until we find that weapon!" Cole ordered harshly as he walked towards the area the kid said Kai ran off to. Nya glared at Cole and ran up to him.

"He obviously has some control, or else that little boy would be dead! It's not his fault, its Garmadon's!" Cole sighed and stopped walking and faced Nya.

"Look, I know Kai can't help it. You realize how much my instincts say to just kill you right now? It's all about control, and Kai has just proven that he has little of it." Lloyd sighed as they continued to argue and just rolled his eyes. Jay joined in to back up Nya, and Zane backed up Cole. Soon enough a full out shouting match was taking place, and nobody looked like they were backing down.

Lloyd looked around in annoyance and his eyes widened when he saw someone in another alley they were passing. The person had his knees hugged to his chest, and his head buried in his arms. After taking a minute for his eyes to adjust, he realized it was Kai!

He bolted over to his brother and kneeled down next to him. He looked over and saw that nobody noticed his absence and shook his head.

"Kai are you okay?" Kai shook his head and groaned.

"Go away Lloyd, I'm a monster." Lloyd rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Kai, it's not your fault. You just can't control your instincts, but that doesn't make you a monster."

"I know you ran into that kid I almost killed. I almost _killed_ someone Lloyd!" Kai lifted his head and looked up at Lloyd with shame.

"Key word is almost! Kai, nobody blames you for this…okay maybe Cole but still! Come on, let's just go home and rest." Lloyd offered his brother a hand, and he took it slowly. He helped Kai up and they started to walk home.

"I found Kai." Lloyd said casually to the still arguing teens, not bothering to stop. They all shut up and looked over at the now found teen.

"Kai-"Cole was interrupted by Nya. She ran up and hugged Kai tightly and looked over at Cole.

"Save it! Kai, you and Lloyd should head home, and we can still look around for Garmadon." Everyone nodded and went the ways they were meant to, not realizing that they were being watched.

* * *

Garmadon was impatiently pacing around as he waited for any news on the ninja and girl. A Venomari ran up to him and hissed.

"Our spies tell us that they have split up. The fire starter and your son are going back to the Bounty, and the others are still in search of you." Garmadon thought this over and nodded his head.

"Yes, very well. My plan will still work, and it's only a matter of time before Ninjago City is mine." He smirked at the thought of ruling over the City, and with the ninja distracted, that dream will soon become a reality.

* * *

** : / / i 4 7 . . p n g  
**

**Check out this link for a pic created by DetonatingUnicorn! I loved it! XD**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What will you do when Ninjago is over? :,(**

**REVIEW!**

**Shoutout to my sistas and bro!**


	9. Weaknesses

Cole led his team through the streets of Ninjago City quietly. They had finally found Kai, and discovered that he had almost killed someone. _I hate being tough on my family, but a leader has to make sure that everyone is in their place._ He was a little guilty for almost mauling Nya several times, and even when he thought Kai would just go out and kill someone. But they weren't the same people they were a few days ago, and he didn't know what to expect.

Nya and Jay were a little behind Cole and they held hands as they looked around. Neither one of them knew what would happen, but they had to be prepared. They both realized how real this was getting when they saw the boy crying in the alley, and they were worried that someone might end up dead because of this.

Zane was in the way back and watched for any spies or followers. He had a feeling that they were being watched earlier, but he had been too preoccupied with Kai's sudden appearance to mention it. He was worried for his brother, but he knew going back to the Bounty was safer for him and Ninjago City. Besides, he had Lloyd and Sensei Wu to help him, so he should be just fine.

"This is hopeless! Garmadon probably has traps set up everywhere, and we still have no idea where to look!" Cole complained as he looked around helplessly. It had to be at least one in the morning now, and still nothing. The wind had picked up and left everyone shivering, and most of the streetlights were out. It reminded him of almost every horror movie he had ever seen.

"We can't just give up though! If you were evil, where would you hide?" Jay asked the group. Zane thought about it and shrugged.

"Well…if I were evil…I would try somewhere…unexpected. Maybe… the sewers weren't…the right place to look…after all." Nya looked at him in confusion and scratched her head.

"Then where is the least likely place Garmadon would be found?" The others thought about it before answering in unison.

"Mega Monster Amusement Park!" They all laughed and headed towards the Park. Cole and Nya instantly picked up the scent of the Serpentine and smiled. They were definitely headed in the right direction now. They stopped at the corner of a building that was near the entrance. Snakes were crawling in and out of the entrance at random times, and a few of them stayed to guard it.

"Okay simple plan; we just have to get rid of those guards and sneak in! Like taking candy from a baby." Lloyd sighed in annoyance at the word candy. He swore the first thing he would do when he was back to normal was eat enough candy so he was on a permanent sugar rush.

"Let's do this!" Jay whispered as they snuck over to the guards. There were only three Constricta snakes, and they were all playing cards on the ground. They managed to get all the way to the entrance and hid behind bushes right next to the guards. Cole jumped out from his hiding position and landed behind all three snakes. With his incredible strength, he smashed their heads against each other, leaving the three snakes unconscious.

Zane and Jay dragged the bodies into the bush they were in so nobody would notice, and snuck out quietly. They all followed Cole through the Park in search of Garmadon. Snakes of each tribe were scattered throughout the entire park, so they had to stay in the shadows.

"Okay, Garmadon should be around the middle of the Park! More cover in that area." Cole explained quietly as he ducked behind another cotton candy booth. Nya noticed he was going a little faster and careless. He almost walked into a whole group of Hypnobrai earlier! She caught up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cole, slow down! You're going to blow our cover." He rolled his eyes and shook her hand off. He stood up from his spot to see nobody around. He walked away from the group with utter confidence, not caring if they caught up or not.

"Trust me; those snakes are too stupid to find us! Besides, we can just kick their-"He walked around another corner and jumped back in shock. Every snake was facing them with weapons drawn out. It reminded Jay of the time when Cole got his scythe for the first time.

"Looks like we have a couple of trespassers boys!" Skales hissed from the side. He and the other Generals stood over to the way right, with their staffs in hand.

"Oh please, we can take you guys on in our sleep." Jay bragged as he spun his nun chucks. Skales laughed and pointed his staff at the mummy.

"Is that so? Boys, show them what you got!" At this sound over half the snakes pulled out small pistols. The team gasped in shock and took a step back.

"Ah yes, one of the best ways to get rid of a werewolf is silver. Lucky for us, we Serpentine have quite the affinity for such things." Cole's eyes widened in slight fear and he took another step back. At least twenty snakes took a step forward and held out wooden sticks. They each took out lighters and lit them up, bringing light to the dark area. Zane winced and took another step back.

The other generals joined Skales in laughing at the ninja's fears and started to tease them.

"What's the matter? Don't like silver?"

"You're looking a little cold; you should come closer so we can help you get warmer."

The snakes started to walk closer and closer to the team, and they continued to step back. Jay held Nya's hand and tried to comfort her. With Cole and Zane freaking out, she knew they didn't even stand a chance.

* * *

Garmadon drove his vehicle straight to the Bounty. He made sure to park a little far so they wouldn't hear his engine. He parked inside a small alley nearby, and made his way over to the floating ship. Soon he would be reunited with his son, and he would turn him back to normal. Then they could finally stop this foolish fighting nonsense, and become a family again. Garmadon wanted nothing more than that.

But he still had to be careful. His brother and that vampire were onboard too, and he was in no mood to fight them. He easily climbed the anchor over the side, and snuck onto the deck. He walked without a noise to the door and opened it slowly. He smirked; not even a creek. He stepped inside the room and looked around. It was the Main room, with all the high tech gadgets that helped the ninja find out where to go. He remembered from his stay on the Bounty from before, and walked down the hallway where the rooms were found.

He got to the room that his son was in and grabbed the door knob.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He heard his brother's voice behind him. He turned to see Wu holding his Bo staff and sipping tea.

"That is none of your business." Garmadon growled at him. Sensei shook his head and glared at him.

"When you threaten my students and nephew, then it becomes my business." He got in a battle stance and charged at Garmadon. He used his Mega Weapon to block Wu's attacks, but he knew his defenses wouldn't last for long.

"Ninja-Go!" He called out and spun into a deep purple and black twister.

* * *

Lloyd woke up to the sound of a deep voice screaming," Ninja-Go!"

He lifted his head quickly and looked over to Kai. He had just woken up too from the yell, and looked to the skeleton in confusion. They could see two shadows from behind the door fighting in the hallway. Kai instantly jumped out of bed and walked over to it. Lloyd got up too and grabbed Kai by the arm and pulled him back.

"You don't know what's going on out there!" Lloyd protested. Kai rolled his eyes but didn't make another attempt to leave. Even though he was a monster, his first priority was protecting Lloyd. He stood in between the boy and the door and clenched his fists. There was the sound of someone falling to the floor, and the sound of footsteps walking closer to the door. They couldn't see who it was, not even with the help of the shadows. The mystery person placed a hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

Kai and Lloyd gasped in shock and got in defensive stances. Right in the doorway was the cause of all their problems; Lord Garmadon.

* * *

**Thanks for getting in touch with us.**

**It's great to hear that you're a huge fan of the LEGO® Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu show! It's also great to hear that it's one of the only shows you actually watch!**

**I'm more than happy to let you know that we have plans to come out with more episodes of this show. We do not have any plans at this time to end Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu so you and other fans can look forward to new episodes!**

**The reason we had episodes on repeat in September was because we wanted our LEGO fans to get settled into their school schedule before we released new episodes.**

**I got this reply from the Lego Company! XD**

**Anyways...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who is dying to see the next episode!?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! And shoutout to my sistas and bro!**


	10. Fights

The snakes continued to come forward, flames and pistols in hand. The Generals, who were on the side line, hissed with laughter. The only thing allowing the ninja and Nya to see was the few lights from the Park, and the flames that were aimed at them. Cole felt his heart beat fast, but he knew he had to put his fear aside. He was the leader, and that meant he had to protect his team, but he didn't know if he could do that at the moment.

Zane was definitely freaking out at the sight of the fire, but he tried to stay brave like Cole. His body kept yelling at him to '_run away, don't you see the flames?'_, but his mind said '_don't you even think about leaving_'. He and Cole stood in front of Nya and Jay, who were holding hands tightly. It was obvious that they were concerned for him and Cole, but there wasn't anything they could do.

The snakes continued to get closer and closer, which made the ninja and Nya uncomfortable. Every step back they took, the snakes would take two more. Skales glared at the ninja in annoyance and pointed his staff at them.

"Attack, we must get rid of them before Garmadon returns." The snakes obeyed and charged straight towards the heroes. Cole looked back at his team and analyzed the situation at hand.

_Okay, we have practically every snake coming at us with weapons. We have one freaked out Frankenstein, one slow mummy, one scared cat, and one disoriented werewolf…the odds are definitely not in our favor tonight._

"Jay and Zane use your Spinjitzu, and Nya, try and stay away from the large groups. We can only do so much." His family nodded in conformation before they charged at the snakes. Cole smirked at their confidence and sprinted off towards the reptilians, ready to meet them halfway. He headed towards a large group of Hypnobrai and Fangpyre, each one holding either flames or pistols. The ones with pistols aimed quickly and shot silver bullets straight towards him. Cole ducked, dodged, and side tracked each one; he felt the wind of each bullet against his fur.

The snakes with pistols kept shooting, while the ones with flames surrounded him, but he managed to dodge every single one. However, right after he ducked under another bullet, he felt someone tackle him from behind. He looked up to see a Hypnobrai had the guts to attack him from behind. Three other snakes held him down on his knees, and one of the Fangpyres with a pistol walked up to him. It aimed the gun right at his forehead, and Cole shut his eyes, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and laughed at the sight. The snake and it looked like all of them actually, had run out of bullets.

"My turn." He said and shoved off each snake. He threw punches, kicks, and everything in between until every snake within twenty feet of him was unconscious. He looked at his accomplishment and laughed.

"And _that_ is why you don't mess with me!"

* * *

Zane, Jay, and Nya were all back to back as they were surrounded by the Constricta and Venomari. They were all panting from fighting off the reptiles, but they kept coming. Nya knew with Cole gone, Zane still freaked out, and Jay without speed, they were goners.

But that didn't mean she would give up.

She punched the nearest snake in the chest, and grabbed the flaming stick before he dropped it. She used it to get the other snakes near her to back off, giving her more room to fight. She kicked a Venomari in the neck, and grabbed its stick too. Now that she had a few weapons, her confidence grew slightly. Jay noticed her strategy and smiled lovingly; not only was she cute, but she was also brilliant!

But he knew Zane wasn't comfortable with fire being so close to him, so he had to act fast, which was hard considering he was a mummy. He grabbed Zane by his arms and threw him over to a group of Constricta. Luckily, Zane knew how to think fast and spun into his tornado.

"Ninja-Go!" The snakes were so shocked, that they didn't even have time to scream. Nya took advantage of the distraction and threw her sticks at the rest of the snakes, which were only about thirty. The flames instantly spread, but it seems fate was favoring them today. The flames became a sort of barricade from them, giving them time to breathe. Zane finished off the rest of the snakes easily and smiled at his work. Cole, who finished off all of the other snakes, sprinted over to them and gave them all high-fives.

"That was awesome!" Jay cheered and fist pumped the air. Nya giggled at his excitement and held his hand. Zane, however, looked around nervously. Cole noticed and grew concerned for his friend.

"What's up Zane?" Zane looked to him and frowned with frustration.

"Don't you…remember what…we came here…for?" Cole thought about it and shrugged. His adrenaline was still high, and thinking wasn't his top priority.

"Garmadon…where is Garmadon?" Zane asked, causing everyone else to freeze. The only reason they came here was so they could find Garmadon and retrieve the weapon…but they had no idea where he was.

"Oh man, not good! Where is he?" Jay complained as he looked around. The fire that barricaded them from the remaining snakes was thinning, which meant they had little time before the fighting would resume. Nya thought about it, and then an idea came to her.

"We need to find Skales. If anyone knows where Garmadon is, it's him, but where did he go?" Cole looked around and pointed to an area far away. They all barely saw a few shadows moving in the dark, trying to escape.

"I'll get him, you guys finish off those guys." Cole instructed before bolting over to the General. After five minutes of kicks and punches, the snakes were all unconscious, and Skales was in their clutches. Cole had tied his hands, and had his foot on his tail, restricting him from leaving.

"Where is he?" Cole growled. Skales pretended to play innocent and looked confused.

"Who is this he? You must be more specific?" Cole glared at Skales and used his staff to smack him on the head.

"You know who! Garmadon, where is he?" Skales hissed as a reply, trying to block out the pain. Zane knew Skales wouldn't just give the answer away…unless he tried a different approach.

"Isn't it…obvious? I know…exactly where Garmadon…is." Skales' eyes widened and he gasped.

"How did you find out?" Zane rolled his eyes and he winked at Jay and Nya. They both understood and started to play along.

"Yeah, are you kidding me? You guys are so predictable!" Nya scoffed and looked at her nails casually. Skales sighed in annoyance at the thought of the ruined plan.

"I can't believe this! I told him going after that pesky son of his was ridiculous." Cole smirked and stepped off of his tail.

"That's all we needed to hear." He whacked Skales on the head with his staff, knocking him unconscious. He looked over to his team and scowled.

"Come on, we need to protect Lloyd." With that order, they all sprinted towards the Bounty, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Garmadon took a step into the room and observed its inhabitants.

Kai, who was currently a vampire, had his fists clenched and he stood in a defensive stance. It was obvious that he had just woken up, and he glared at Garmadon with pure hatred.

Then he saw his son, Lloyd. The boy looked just like the skeletons he used to work with. He stood behind Kai slightly, but he was in a defensive stance too. It disturbed Garmadon on how he seemed so…comfortable with facing his father.

Kai looked over Garmadon's shoulder and saw Sensei Wu passed out on the floor. He hissed in anger and bared his fangs. He smirked when he saw Garmadon hesitate at the sight of them, but he kept it in. Now wasn't the time to show off…not yet at least.

"Son." Garmadon acknowledged with a nod. Lloyd nodded back, but didn't give a response. Kai became paranoid with the silence, so he decided to break it.

"What are you doing here Garmadon? We thought you were with those Serpentine." Garmadon glared at Kai, but he shrugged.

"And what, be a sitting duck. You've known me long enough; I do things my way, and nothing else."

"Which is why you always lose, right?" Kai couldn't hide the smirk after his reply, and he heard Lloyd chuckle quietly behind him. Garmadon growled and gripped his staff tightly.

"I'm in no mood for you boy. I have come for my son, who is coming with me." Kai took a step closer to Garmadon and cracked his knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged. Garmadon didn't hesitate to charge at the vampire, using his staff like a bat. Kai ducked and dodged at each strike easily with his extra speed though. Lloyd backed off, knowing Kai would just push him away if he tried to join. Garmadon was becoming extremely annoyed and stopped swinging.

"Enough, you are nothing but a pest, and there is only one way to deal with you." Garmadon grabbed something out of his pocket and held it out for Kai and Lloyd to see.

It was several cloves of garlic, and the only thing keeping them away from them was the plastic container they were in.

Kai gasped and backed up slightly, knowing garlic wasn't exactly the best thing for his 'kind'. Garmadon grinned as he got the upper hand and looked down at the container.

"You know what I've learned about vampires is, garlic is deadly to them. Eating it, or having it touch open wounds can be fatal, but being in a room with them is just like knockout gas. Hope you enjoy this, because I know I will." Garmadon ripped open the container and threw the cloves straight towards Kai. The vampire held the tip of his shirt over his nose and mouth, but within seconds he was out like a light.

Lloyd gasped and looked to his father with shock.

"Son, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." These were the last words he heard before his world went black.

Cole was the first to reach the Bounty and he charged inside. He immediately noticed Sensei Wu's unconscious form in the hallway. He kneeled down by him, and sighed with relief when he felt a strong pulse. He sniffed the air and became confused. Why did it smell like garlic?

Leaving Nya and Jay to check on Sensei, he slammed into his room and gasped.

Kai lay on the floor, unconscious, with cloves of garlic surrounding him. Lloyd wasn't anywhere to be seen, which made Cole nervous. Zane grabbed the garlic and threw them overboard, and opened up the windows, hoping to get fresh air for Kai.

Nya walked into the room and noticed her brother. She instantly ran to him and checked him for injuries. Cole lifted Kai up onto his bed, and Nya sat down on the side of it.

"Sensei is fine, he just needs rest." She informed them as they waited for Kai to wake up. In at least five minutes, his eyes slowly opened. He looked around in confusion when he saw he was on his bed with his family.

"Kai, what happened?" Cole asked. Kai took a minute to remember himself, and then gasped.

"Garmadon, that's what happened! Garmadon came, and he has Lloyd!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update! :(**

**But, you have to admit! Good suspense, right? No? Just me? Cool -_-**

**Anyways...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What type of music do you think each of them listen to? Like what genre, what artists, what style? Tell me what you think!**

**(I got a question on the email I showed you last chapter! Yes, it was real! I emailed Lego company, and I received that reply within a day or two :3) Email them too! **


	11. Rescue Time

Lloyd started to slowly wake up, his head hurting like crazy.

He couldn't remember much, and the things he did were blurry at best. He remembers he was with Kai, and then they heard a noise. From then on all he could remember was something terrible happened.

He slowly started to open his eyes***** and saw he was in a dark room. He couldn't see much; he could barely see his own body. He felt around and could tell that he was on a bed, which he was almost positive wasn't his. It was too large, and it was actually comfortable.

He slowly sat up and started to get used to the lack of light. He could see he was in a small room with blank walls. There was a desk off to the side, a TV on top of it, and a small drawer in the corner. There was a door across the room, but he doubted it was unlocked.

There wasn't any window, any clue of what time it was, and he had no idea where his family was. His memory started to slowly come back, and what he remembered wasn't what he wanted to remember. He had to get out of wherever he was _now_.

He jumped out of the bed and sprinted over to the door. He checked the handle and sighed in annoyance. It was locked, just like he thought. Looks like his father was learning not to trust him.

He scanned the room and headed towards the TV, turning it on in the process. He checked the News Channel, which was covering a story about the sudden disappearance of the ninja.

_The ninja, who were forced to stop the party due to Garmadon, haven't been seen since. Nobody has spotted Ninjago's heroes, and citizens are growing worried. This is especially bad news since there has been a sighting of a creature in town. Tyler Smith, who was wondering the streets at night, had told his parents that he was attacked by what he believed was a monster._

Lloyd ignored the rest of the news caster's words and zoned his attention on the far corner of the screen. It was around ten in the morning, and looking at the date he could see it was the same day too. He scanned the room with the help of the TV light and smiled. There were no cameras anywhere, meaning his father probably had no clue he was awake.

Which meant he had to act fast.

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock at Kai's words. They had just been informed that Lloyd had been taken by Garmadon, and Sensei was still out cold. Zane helped Kai stand up since he was still woozy from the garlic.

"What time is it?" Kai asked. Cole looked down at his communicator, which was also a watch, and sighed.

"It's five in the morning. We would be walking up for sunrise exercises right now." Jay yawned and felt his eyes start to close, but he shook his head.

"Who knew mummies were always so tired?" He muttered sleepily, and Nya squeezed his hand comfortingly. Cole rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well splash water on your face or something. We have to go look for Lloyd, because wherever he is, that's where we can find Garmadon." He started to make his way out the room but Nya held him back. After seeing her brother and Sensei unconscious she wasn't so ready for a battle. She needed a second to just calm down her racing heart.

"Cole stop, we need time to plan this out. We can't just storm in there!" Cole glared at her hand until she let go. He huffed angrily at her.

"Time? Of all the things, that's what we need the most! Lloyd is in trouble, and who knows how long ago he had been taken!" Zane placed a comforting hand on Nya's shoulder when he sensed her distress.

"My brother...we are not...here to fight. We are...all concerned for...our brother." He stated calmly to his leader. Cole hesitated for a minute before he looked down with a light blush.

"Look I'm sorry I've been rushing you all but we need to go look for Lloyd now. He could be hurt!" Jay shook his head and joined the group.

"No matter how bad Garmadon is, I doubt he would hurt Lloyd. The guy would do nearly anything for the kid." Kai nodded his head and walked over towards the group, finally being able to stand on his own.

"Jay's right, but that doesn't mean we should just keep Lloyd waiting." Cole smirked slightly, allowing his canines to show slightly. He crossed his arms and lifted his head slightly with pride.

"Finally, somebody is seeing things my way. Okay, it's," He looked down to his watch," currently five fifteen, and people start leaving for work around seven. Kai, you think you can handle yourself now?" Cole asked with concern as he looked over to his brother. Kai nodded his head with determination to finding Lloyd.

"Good, you and Nya will search the surface. If anything and I mean _anything_ happens, you alert me and head straight back here." The siblings nodded and sprinted out of the room. Cole looked over to his other two brothers and indicated towards the door.

"We'll be searching through the rest of the tunnels." Jay and Zane were able to catch up with him as he fast walked towards the deck. Zane stopped to carefully carry Sensei back to his room. He would understand when he woke up.

Cole led them back to the Ultra Sonic vehicle, Kai and Nya had decided to walk, and got into the driver's position and smirked towards his brothers.

"Come on guys, we have an undead brother to save."

* * *

Lloyd grew impatient as he paced around the room. He had been pacing for nearly an hour now, and still no signs of his family. He realized long ago that his communicator had been taken, and his only entertainment was the news channel. The disappearance of the ninja was the main topic; citizens were starting to get worried about their heroes. He sighed for the hundredth time and balled his hands into fists.

He was no damsel in distress, and he did _not_ need some people to rescue him. He had to get himself out of this mess before it got worse. He turned towards the door and took a deep breath. He aimed his hands towards it, with his palms facing out, and closed his eyes. He could feel the power inside of him, growing stronger by the second. He took another long breath and sent the energy straight towards the door. He opened his eyes and laughed.

There was now a large hole in the wall, allowing him the perfect escape. He quickly bolted out of the room, getting as far away from his prison as he could. There were several twists and turns, most of them he couldn't even see. He ended up crashing into another wall, falling to the floor with a painful grunt. He rubbed his sore skull and looked around.

"There has got to be a better way." He muttered as he looked around.

* * *

Cole continued to lead his brothers through twists and turns, maneuvering through the dark expertly. Sure, he had no idea where he was going, but it was better than just standing around like an idiot. Jay took a dramatic pant, hinting that they should slow down.

"Cole, we've been running around since five in the morning! Don't you think we should take a break?" Cole sighed in annoyance and glared slightly at the lightning ninja.

"Stop complaining Jay, we still haven't found Lloyd." Zane looked at his brothers with concern and decided to stop an argument before it even started.

"Cole we have...been searching for...hours. We've set off...at least...five traps...already." Cole shook his head in frustration. He was about to tell them off before he heard a voice...and it was Lloyd's.

"Lloyd?" He called out. He heard someone's gasp from his far left, which led to another tunnel. He sprinted over to it and cheered loudly. There on the floor was his brother, though he looked like he had a headache by the way he was rubbing his skull.

"Guys? Guys!" Lloyd smiled when he saw his brothers starting to show. Cole helped him up and brought him into a short hug. Jay gave him a fist bump and Zane patted his hand on his shoulder. Lloyd smiled with pure joy as he saw his family, but frowned when he noticed two were missing.

"Hey, what happened to the other two? Is Kai okay, last I remember he got knocked out?" Cole nodded his head and smirked.

"Their fine; they were checking for you up on the surface. Come on, we should get home on. We'll call Sensei and tell him to bring the Bounty to us." Cole wrapped an arm around Lloyd's shoulders and started to lead his family towards the nearest exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" They heard a dark voice say behind them. They turned in shock and saw Garmadon, Mega Weapon in hand, glaring at them.

"I believe that you have something of mine, and I want it back _now_."

* * *

*** Okay, somehow Lloyd has eyes in this, even though he has no eyes...use your imagination! XD**

**AND I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! SCHOOL, FAMILY, AND EVERYTHING BETWEEN HAS BECOME ISSUES -_-**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What superhero do you think the characters would be? Heroes can be marvel or whatever you like! XD *My bro is thinking of doing a story where the characters are the heroes, good idea or what!? :D**

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! Honestly, you guys are like my second family XD**


	12. Unperfect family

Cole pulled Lloyd behind him and his brothers, keeping him as far away from Garmadon as possible. _I don't like the way he called Lloyd his. Garmadon better pray that I don't tear him apart_, Cole thought as he glared at the dark lord. The only light now was the Mega Weapon, which was the one thing they needed to get back to normal. There was no way Cole was going to let this chance go. They had to get that weapon, and it was now or never.

"What is with villains and dark places?" Jay muttered to the nindroid that was to his right. Zane shrugged and got into a defensive stance, already sensing a fight. _I hope my brothers are ready for this, it seems like this is our only chance_, he thought with concern as he looked to his family. Lloyd was looking over Cole's shoulder to see his father, Jay was still thinking about why villains liked dark places, and Cole looked ready to pound Garmadon. _Yeah, we've seen better fights_, he thought with a sigh.

"He's not yours, and he's not anybody's." Cole growled to his enemy through his canines. Garmadon sneered towards him and looked over to Lloyd.

"I never understood why you joined them. What happened to the son I knew? Evil used to be your hobby." Lloyd looked down with embarrassment, but couldn't answer. He had dreamed of facing his father and being the brave green ninja like everyone told him he would be, but now he could barely control his shaking hands.

"I've made my decision father. There's no turning back." He managed to get out in a wary voice. Garmadon looked down for a moment, but he looked back so fast that Cole thought he had imagined it. He gripped his weapon tighter and took a step towards the group.

"No matter, I'm not allowing you to leave with them anyways. These pests need to be taken care of." With that said, Garmadon swung the weapon like a bat towards the nearest ninja to him. Jay cried out in shock and ducked, barely missing the hard metal. He could feel the wind of it rustle his hair, which wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling. Garmadon took this distraction to swing towards Zane. The nindroid dodged each throw, but it was obvious that with his new 'adaptation' he wouldn't be so lucky.

Cole pushed Lloyd away from the battle and joined in.

"Ninja-go!" He shouted, spinning into an earth tornado. He spun his way over to Garmadon and slammed into him. Garmadon was pushed straight into one of the walls of the tunnel, but he quickly pulled himself back up. He glared at his three battlers; each one looked ready to fight.

"Three against one doesn't seem fair, but then again, it is me you're fighting." He spun into a purple vortex and zoomed over towards them. They followed his lead and spun into their own tornadoes, and met him halfway. Cole was attacking head on, with Zane and Jay attacking from the sides. Garmadon didn't hesitate to attack, slamming into Cole. The werewolf was strong, but he wasn't a match. He was shoved forcefully back, pushing him into Jay. The two monsters stopped spinning, landing on the floor with a thud. Cole got up and groaned. Jay was unconscious, and his entire side seemed to be on fire. He looked down and saw he had been cut up from the fall.

Lloyd sprinted over to them, making sure he didn't get his father's attention. Garmadon wouldn't have hesitated to just grab him and go. He fell to his knees in front of his brothers and checked on them. Cole was bleeding from the side, but it wasn't too bad. Jay was unconscious, and he was obviously bruised up underneath the wrap.

"Lloyd, get out of here!" Cole ordered. Lloyd ignored him and stayed put; there was no way he was just going to leave them.

"Lloyd go, that's an order!" Cole didn't like being so harsh on the guy, but he had to. Garmadon and Zane were still fighting hard, but it looked like that battle was soon coming to an end.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lloyd protested. He looked over to his father and brother fighting, but he could see Zane was weakening. The only reason he hadn't lost yet was the fact that he strategized everything he did, which was something you rarely see. He would see every move coming, but his slowness was bringing him down. Garmadon was getting annoyed and decided to finish it off. He feinted to one side, and quickly spun the other way. Zane had no chance, and was knocked backwards. He fell onto the floor in a heap, his entire body was scratched up and bruised. He could barely push himself up into a sitting position.

Garmadon smirked at his win and looked over to the others. Jay was still unconscious, Cole was injured, and there was his son. Lloyd's eyes widened as he saw his father look at him, but he stood up defiantly. He had spent so much time training for the final battle, so why couldn't it be now? He got in a fighting stance, though he felt ready to just faint.

His father frowned at the way Lloyd looked at him. Instead of admiration and joy like it used to, it was cold and remorse. His plan was to change that, but of course he actually needed him for that part. He held up his hands in mock surrender and smiled.

"Son, come with me. Forget this nonsense so we can become family again." Lloyd's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak. His father sighed and aimed his weapon towards his son. It would cost him all of his energy, but it would be well worth it. He would wish for his son to become evil, creating a family which was exactly what the Mega Weapon would do.

"I'm sorry son, but it seems like this is the only way." Cole and Zane's eyes widened in shock. They both tried to get up and help, but their injuries stopped them. Neither could stand up from the pain, and they were forced to watch this nightmare.

"Mega Weapon I wish-" He was interrupted when he heard a noise. It seemed to shoot around the tunnels, echoing loudly. It was a laugh.

He looked around for the danger but couldn't see anything. Even with the weapon's light, it was difficult to see far. It was silent for a few seconds before the laugh came again. Cole's ears told him the sound was coming from above them, but with the echoes it was hard to tell.

"Oh Garmadon, still stupid as ever I see." Garmadon growled in annoyance as he searched for the person.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" The voice laughed again, leaving a creepy echo again. Cole looked up and nearly laughed. With his observant eyes he could see exactly who was making the noises.

"Aw, is little Garmadon scared?" The voice taunted. Garmadon growled in frustration as he looked around. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." The voice hissed and there was the sound of something falling to the floor. Garmadon continued to search for the person, but he couldn't see a thing. Zane saw who it was with his skillful eyes and chuckled. _I hope he is enjoying himself_, he thought. Garmadon gave up on figuring out who it was and aimed the weapon at Lloyd. He had to do it now before he was distracted again.

"I wish for-" He gave a startled cry as he was tackled by something to the side. He looked up and saw exactly who was making the voice...Kai. The boy's red eyes seemed to glow with hatred as he bared his fangs at Garmadon.

"Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ hurts my family." With his added strength and adrenaline, he punched Garmadon in the head, knocking him out. Everyone looked over in shock towards the fire ninja as he got up and walked towards them.

"It's okay Nya, you can come out now." Through the small light, they could see Nya walk into sight from behind a turn in the tunnels. She grabbed Garmadon's weapon and brought it over towards the group. Kai helped Cole and Zane up, while Lloyd threw Jay over his shoulder.

"But how-" Cole was interrupted.

"We got worried since you guys never contacted us so we came down to check up on you. We got here around the time Zane got hit." Nya rolled her eyes and whacked her brother upside the head with the weapon.

"Seriously though, you didn't have to do any of that other stuff. You could have just tackled the guy instead." Kai shrugged and rubbed his head.

"Hey, where's the fun in that? So how exactly are we going to change back?" Cole shrugged and grabbed the weapon from Nya.

"Looks like we just make a wish, and it works. Hope this doesn't hurt...you guys ready?" He asked his family. They all nodded, minus Jay of course, and waited for it to happen.

"Okay Mega Weapon, we need just one thing. Turn us back into the people we were before this all happened. Turn us back to normal." They were all blinded by a bright light, and the blackness.

Nya opened her eyes slowly as she stood up. Her head was killing her, and it was dark. The only light came from the Mega Weapon, so she grabbed it and looked around. She cheered at the sight.

There were all her brothers, starting to wake up, but they weren't monsters. They were finally humans again. Meaning she wasn't a cat anymore too!

"Come on guys, we need to get back home." She smiled and helped them wake up. Cole was the most tired since he used his energy to use the Weapon so he leaned on Kai for support. Nya threw the weapon as far as she could, not wanting to keep it on the Bounty. She saw Garmadon's body nearby, but didn't mention it for Lloyd' sake.

What a sight they must have been. The missing heroes of Ninjago City, coming out from the sewers, each one looking ripped up. The walk home to the Bounty was short, but almost everyone saw them. People were cheering for the appearance of their heroes again, looking like a parade back home. When they finally returned they said hello to Sensei, before going back to the game room.

"Well that was different." Cole summed up, and they all nodded. Jay, who was sitting next to Nya on the couch, looked over to her.

"Nya, why were you so unhappy about going to the party anyways? I've been thinking about that all day." Nya frowned, realizing she had never told them. Cole, Zane, and Lloyd nodded with curiosity. She took a small breath and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that Halloween was something my father was crazy about. Every year, our entire shop looked like a haunted house. It just felt wrong celebrating the holiday without him." Everyone, minus Kai, gave her pitied looks, which she didn't appreciate. Jay grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I never knew your father, but it's obvious he was a pretty cool guy. But that doesn't mean you should just forget all the things you've done with him. You have a new family now Nya." She smiled to him and her new brothers.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd smiled at the couple from his videogame and laughed.

"So, who's ready for that Christmas party in a few months?" Everybody started to 'boo' and threw pillows at him. They all laughed together, just like a real family.

Sure, they weren't exactly a perfect family. They had their ups and downs, but they always ended up together in the end. Besides, who wants to be a perfect family anyways?

* * *

**Okay I noticed this chapter is really long! Sorry, just got into the writing, you know!? :D**

**Anyways, I have to thank everyone who reviewed/read/etc :3 You guys inspire me everyday!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**I'm thinking of doing a story that is a group of one-shots! Each one is about one of the character's moments in their childhood! Yay or nay? Tell me in the reviews! *I might accept story requests now too since most of my stories are done!***

**Shoutout to my sisters, my brother, and my sick buddy! You guys are like my second family! XD**

**This is PowerinPink**

**signing off of this story for the last time :3**


End file.
